


risin' shine

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just Shigeru waking Kyoutani with new methods. Fluff and stuff.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 153





	risin' shine

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fun mashup: [All We Know / Closer by watev](https://youtu.be/ihfBlmZYrLY)

“Oi!” Shigeru raps on the door, “Kyoutani, wake the hell up already!” 

He hears a responding groan from the other side, followed by a groggy ‘fuck off, it’s five in the morning’.

Shigeru huffs and eyes the empty bucket by the sliding door. What was that bucket used for again?

“I’m coming in,” he says eventually, deciding against using the bucket. He’s woken Kyoutani up before, and knows from experience that the bucket is like playing with death. He waltzes inside the blond’s—surprisingly tidy—room and heads for the window. “Kyou-ta-ni~” Shigeru sings, as he opens the blinds, letting the soft morning light illuminate the chilly room. “Time to wake up,” he stops before the futon, nudging a limp foot with his slippered one. “Kyou-ta-ni-kun~”

Kyoutani growls a groan—sparking a series of goosebumps down Shigeru’s arms. The drowsy man slips the pillow obscuring his face down until his crusty eyes meets Shigeru’s. “Why are you like this?” 

Shigeru pulls off the bestest, sweetest smile he can muster this early in the morning. “I’m excited for today,  _ duh _ .”

“Because…?”

Shigeru scoffs, settling his hands on his hips—and he’ll ignore the way those sleepy eyes look him up and down. “Did you seriously forget?” Said sleepy eyes narrowed warily. “It’s the team’s reunion today at the hot springs—and we’re nowhere near them. We need to catch an early train, remember?”

Kyoutani brings the pillow back to his face, a muffled ‘five more minutes’ coming soon after.

Shigeru hums in thought. He doesn’t feel particularly mean today. He meant what he said, he’s  _ excited _ . A whole three days at the hot springs? A whole three days of not worrying about the paperwork piling up on his desk? A whole three days of spending time with former teammates that mean the world to him? (Ok, maybe not ‘the world’, but Shigeru feels pretty damned loved by said teammates and there’s no way he’d miss the chance to see them again.)

Shigeru scans Kyoutani beneath him. His deep and steady breaths an indicator that he really fell back to sleep. Shigeru can’t help but chuckle. 

“Kyou.” 

He receives a curt hum in reply. 

“Like, seriously, you need to get up.”

No reply this time.

_ Ok, then _ , Shigeru settles down and eyes the bare stomach before him.  _ Always wondered what this was like,  _ he leans down, nearing closer and closer to the muscled belly. He takes in a big breath before settling his open lips onto the belly and blows.

“Ya—what the fuck!” Kyoutani flinches and tries to shimmy away—but Shigeru holds him down and keeps blowing raspberries onto his belly. Kyoutani curses, but said curses fall flat as he begins bellowing out in laughter, pushing the brunet's head off him.

“Ok! Ok! I get it! I’m getting up!” Kyoutani cries.

Shigeru smirks and promptly lets his captive go.

Kyoutani is still a little out of breath when he says, “What the hell made you do  _ that _ ?”

He shrugs, “Figured the bucket was out of the question.”

Amber eyes narrowed at this. “Damn right it better have been.”

Shigeru sputters a laugh. “Just hurry up and change, you doof. I’ll make us breakfast.” 

He’s up and out of the door when he hears, “’M not a doof,  _ you’re  _ the doof.”

The warmth that hums in Shigeru’s belly doesn’t go away for a long while. It often terrifies him when this happens, but when he catches those glowering eyes following him, that frown curling up into a rare smile he knows is directed towards  _ him,  _ he knows it’s ok. He’s not the only one. 


End file.
